


The Importance of Names

by LaceFedora



Series: Redamancy AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Younger! Qui-Gon, drunk! obi-wan, older! Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon fetches his master from a night out with Prince Organa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some people have already read this over on my Tumblr. But I'm really very fond of it so it's being added here.

Qui-Gon didn’t try to pry into his Master’s personal life, but at this point he was starting to get worried. He hadn’t seen him in quite some time. They didn’t have any missions on their roster, in fact, they were not on forced Vacation. Apparently, barely touching base with the temple for almost the entirety of Qui-Gon’s seventeenth year made the Council a bit nervous. It hadn’t been their fault. They’d run into one disaster after another(at one point they’d even been kidnapped) and hadn’t had the chance to get back to Coruscant. They had both been grateful for the chance to rest.

Still, it was unlike Master Obi-wan not to check in.

His commlink chimed just as he’d reaching for it and he smiled, answering it. It was sound only but that wasn't entirely unusual. 

“Master, have you been out all night-?” He started to ask, only to be cut off by the voice on the other end.

“I’m afraid not, but he’s going to need a ride home, Padawan Jinn. I thought it best that you come get him yourself. I don’t know my way around the Temple well enough to see him home.”

“Prince Organa?” Qui-Gon asked into the Comm. “What’s wrong with my master?” he demanded, already standing up.

“Wrong?… well nothing is *wrong* per say. But I took Obi-Wan here out for a drink earlier. And now I’m afraid he’s rather well... drunk.” Bail said, sounding less than sober himself.

“Drunk?” Qui-Gon asked surprised. Obi-Wan had a legendary liver, it took a great deal to get him so drunk he couldn’t get home on his own. “Nevermind, where are you? I’ll come right away.” Qui-Gon said, deciding that getting to them was the priority.

-

The Bar was pleasantly rundown, a casual, but discreet place where a Jedi and a Prince drinking together wouldn’t cause a stir. Qui-Gon scanned the room until he found them. Both were laughing loudly and hanging on each other a bit. He couldn’t help but notice they made an attractive pair. Qui-Gon wondered if his master was going to let the relationship develop enough for it to turn into something physical. They had only recently become friends (They had landed on Alderaan during the last year). Qui-Gon had tried, in the past, not to give Obi-wan’s relationships too much thought (after he’d discovered his master did, in fact, have relationships). He didn’t want to find himself harboring jealousy that he had to hide along with his own deep feelings. He was always a Jedi first. After a little while he has realized that he wasn’t jealous even when he did. But he was eighteen and in love, sex and Obi-Wan were things he thought about rather often.

Qui-Gon shook himself and came to a stop next to them, crossing his arms. Obi-Wan turned when Bail pointed over to him then he actually grinned at him.

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan said brightly(and carefully; clearly Bail was right to call him in) “Come over here! How did you find us?” He asked him reaching out and pulling Qui-Gon into the booth with then, putting his arm around his shoulder, just as it was around Bail’s. Qui-Gon flushed at being suddenly pressed against Obi-Wan’s side.

“I called him a half-hour ago Obi-Wan, remember?” Bail laughed. “My ride should be here as well. I leave you to your capable Padawan, my friend. And next time I know better than to doubt your drinking skill.” 

Obi-Wan patted him on the back and let him go. “That will teach you to underestimate a Jedi, young Prince.”

“You should have asked me before you tried it. I’ve seen him drink an enter band of pirates under the table.” Qui-Gon told Bail as the Prince moved out from behind the table. Bail smiled at him.

“I will remember to differ to an expert next time.” Bail said as he headed out the door. 

Qui-Gon stared after him curiously until he felt Obi-Wan’s head drop onto his shoulder. He flushed again and looked down at copper hair.

“Master?” He asked him.

“I’m sorry you got called in to drag my sorry self home Padawan.” Obi-Wan said, his arm is around Qui-Gon’s waist now, snuggling into Qui-Gon's side.

“Don’t be silly. Master I don’t mind.” He smiled gently even though Obi-Wan couldn’t see it. “But remember, I’m eighteen standard now and soon I can get revenge on you by making you pick up me after I decide to out-drink everyone in a bar.”

“Oh that’s right! But Qui-gon, there’s been three… three bars.” Obi-Wan said, then held his hand out in front of him, holding up his fingers. “Four?” He added and then sighed, seeming to get more comfortable on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. Well this incident was going to stick with him for some time. He cleared his throat.

“My mistake.” He said then nudged Obi-Wan carefully. “Come on, up you get, we still have a speeder ride back to the temple for you to sleep on, Master.” Obi-Wan remained stubbornly prone against Qui-Gon’s shoulder.

“You should really call me Obi-Wan.” He told him, sounding very nearly asleep. “You’re an adult now. It would be good, Especially when I am being a lousy Master.”

Qui-Gon tenseed a little and swallowed. Something about the suggestion left him with a lump in his throat. “I’d like to someday.” Qui-Gon started quietly, “I will, when I mean to.” He cleared his throat. “But not yet… and certainly not because you are a lousy master. You could never be that.” he added, brightening his tone up. He looked over to find blue-green eyes peering at him curiously. He put on a smile. “Come on master. Let’s get you home.”

Obi-Wan finally let himself be steered outside to the speeder, a little too drunk to reflect too much on Qui-Gon’s serious tone at the table. Qui-Gon was reflecting on it though and considering. He couldn’t say anything to Obi-wan about his own feelings until he was knighted. That was the safest way.

But whenever he decided to. He would like to call him by name.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering Obi-wan is Demi-Sexual and likely not actually sleeping with Bail.


End file.
